The present disclosure relates to lighting systems and, more specifically, lighting system controllers. Lighting systems can include light fixtures, light bulbs, ballasts, electrical wiring, etc. Lighting systems are commonplace in buildings, schools, homes, outdoor spaces, arenas, and so forth. Lighting systems can be simple or complex, and can include multiple different types of fixtures and lamps/bulbs, different layouts, and amount of fixtures included in a given system.